Harry Potter e o Reencontro Com o Passado
by Jean is Jeanious
Summary: Harry está prestes a começar o seu 3º. ano na mágica escola de Hogwarts. Mas, enquanto espera que esses dias cheguem, um estranho sonho fá-lo reviver o seu infortuno passado. Com novos e velhos amigos, inimigos, revelações e uma rapariga estão à espreita.


**Capítulo I**

Não passava de um dia normal no número quatro da Privet Drive, comum igual a todos os outros, o senhor Dursley encontrava-se irritado com tudo e mais  
>alguma coisa, como de costume, a senhora Dursley fazia o que sempre fazia meter o seu grande e adunco nariz quase na casa dos vizinhos só para coscuvilhar e, como sempre, o Dudley fazia o que queria, pois os seus pais não se atreveriam a contrariá-lo porque se o fizessem o seu menino começaria a chorar que nem um bebé, e isso não poderia acontecer de todo.<br>Para Harry aquele não passava de outro dia como os outros, aborrecido. Deitado na cama no seu quarto trancado, o mais pequeno da Privet Drive número quatro, sem pensar em rigorosamente nada.  
>No outro lado da pequena janela iluminava-se um lindo dia com o céu limpo e os pássaros passeavam de um lado para o outro, a senhora Figg, no seu jardim, sentada num banco à sombra a contar histórias de encantar aos seus gatos, mas como acontecia sempre, eles não ligavam nenhuma àquela pobre e tonta senhora.<br>Dentro do seu quarto, Harry contava os minutos para sair daquele lugar. Cada minuto parecia horas,mas para sua salvação, só tinha de aguentar aquele inferno durante mais alguns dias contudo, para ser sincero, após ter aguentado tantos anos com aqueles a quem supostamente deveria chamar de família, uns quantos dias até se tornavam faceis de sustentar. Harry admirava uma fotografia que tinha tirado no seu primeiro ano na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts com os seus dois melhores: Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger. Os três sorriam, acenavam com as mãos e, por detrás deles Hagrid fazia sabe-se lá o quê. Como ele era tão grande são se via a cabeça mas supôs-se que dizia olá. Harry pensava no dia em que voltaria a vê-los, a todos, cheio de saudades. Mas de repente, o que não o admirou nada, foi ouvir alguém a chamá-lo:

- Ó rapaz! Sai desse quatro imundo e chega aqui abaixo imediatamente!... senão vou ai buscar-te por uma orelha! - era o seu tio Vernon a berrar que nem um cão a uivar.  
>Harry pensou que tinha sido demasiado bom para ser verdade. Ele nunca tinha estado tanto tempo sem que lhe rapidamente as escadas para não ouvir mais nenhum rugido. Quando olhou para a cara furiosa do seu detestável tio Vernon é que se apercebeu que tinha-se esquecido de preparar o jantar. Então, para evitar mais discussões, dirigiu-se diretamente para a cozinha, estabelecendo sempre contato visual com o chão. Depois dele jantar, na cozinha, enquanto que os Dursley jantaram na sala de refeições, como que um bando de galinhas esfomeadas hipnotizadas a ouvirem o senhor Dursley cacarejar, criticar tudo e todos e a senhora Dursley a partilhar o que ouvira à cerca dos vizinhos, como se não tivesse mais nada de interessante que fazer. Depois de Harry limpar e arrumar o seu prato no seu devido lugar, foi a correr ao encontro do seu pequeno quarto. Estava na hora de dormir e ele tentava adormecer mas não conseguia porque o ressonar dos seus dois tios, Petúnia e Vernon, e do seu primo, Dudley, não o permitia. Então, ele pôs a sua velha almofada a tapar-lhe os ouvidos para evitar ouvir aquele ruído perturbador. Dava voltas à cama sem conseguir adormecer até que a certa altura, reparou que já não ouvia o ressonar dos seus parentes,<br>nem o ladrar dos cães dos vizinhos a rugirem com os gatos da senhora Figg, nem mesmo a sua coruja real Hedwig. Nada, nadinha de nada. Então lá que reparou que tinha adormecido. Finalmente dormia. Já não era sem tempo.  
>"Mas que sonho estranho." - pensou ele ao observar uma pequena casa. Não era muito diferente de todas as que vira ao longo da sua vida. Mas, ele tinha a sensação de que não era uma moradia comum. Algo dentro dele dizia-lhe isso. Teria razão? - "Seria uma casa de um feiticeiro ou feiticeira? Não, talvez a casa de um Muggle..." - aquela pergunta levou-o a repensar e a questionar-se para onde o sonho o levara. E que casa era repente, reparou, que houve algo que o transportou para um quarto. " O que se passa? Seria aquilo dentro da casa?".Foi ai que se apercebeu de que não se encontrava sozinho. Mais alguém para além dele permanecia naquele quarto, com as paredes pintadas de branco, um candeeiro com umas pequeninas vassouras voavam de um lado para o outro, um tapete azul, da cor do limpido céu cobria por completo o chão daquela divisão e também havia um armário com uma minúscula porta. Naquele quarto só existia uma janela de tamanho médio, não era pequena nem grande. Dessa janela, Harry vislumbrava as estrelas que brilhavam no alto do grande céu estrelado. Estava uma bela noite, sem nuvens e a lua parecia sorrir-lhe do seu lugar habitual. Ainda, ele notou em algo estranho. Naquele ambiente, havia alguma coisa que o incomodava, algo o punha apreensivo. Estava um berço azul a um canto do quarto. A princípio Harry não tinha sequer reparado nele. Quer dizer, depois de refletir um pouco chegou à conclusão que aquilo não tinha estado ali logo no início. Não, não tinha. Tinha a certeza. Então, decidio espreitar lá para dentro e observou um bebé. Parecia ter à volta de um ano de idade. Dormia profundamente e nem notou no intruso de óculos de garrava. Isto se o conseguisse ouvir ou ver. Harry observou bem o bebé adormecido no seu berço de embalar. Aparentemente tratava-se de um rapaz. Pequeno e com cabelo curto e preto. De súbito, fez-se escutar uma doce melodia. Apareceu de nenhum lado. Como magia. Harry Potter sentiu-se um pouco confuso. Nada daquilo fazia o mínimo sentido. "Talvez aquela seria uma sinfonia para embalar." - comentou para si próprio visto que claramente a pequena criança não o ouvia. Ao olhar em redor procurou de onde vinha aquele som. Ai ele reparou em algo que também não tinha estado ali antes. Bastante estranho. Em cima de uma mesa de cabeceira havia uma caixinha de música. Era dali que vinha aquele melodioso som. Aproximou-se da pequena mesa para ver melhor. Tocava a mais linda melodia. E, ao analisá-la melhor, ele notou numas letras douradas delineadas na tampa da caixa de música: «F.P.»<br>- O que quererá dizer «F.P.»? Este sítio está a arrepiar-me. - Harry tinha tantas questões a flutuarem pela sua cabeça. Um navio a navegar no oceano que a sua mente se tornara.  
>Contudo, não havia respostas para lhe dar. Que casa era aquela? Que quarto era aquele? Quem era aquela criança que dormia descansadamente no seu pequeno berço? Sem qualquer tempo para fazer mais perguntas aos seus botões, um barulho chamou-o à atenção. Vinha do outro lado da divisão. Viu que ali estava outro berço. Um cor de rosa. Surgiram-lhe ainda mais perguntas. "Como é que foi ali parar? Não lá estava antes. Este sonho é cada vez mais esquisito. Vá lá, só quero acordar! Acorda!". Beliscou-se, mas não surtiu efeito nenhum. Por isso, optou por outra opção: averiguar a situação.<br>Harry aproximou do berço cor de rosa o mais rápido que conseguiu. Queria acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas e o mais depressa possível. Mas enquanto que no berço anterior encontrava-se um rapazinho sonhador a dormir profundamente neste, estava sim uma rapariguinha, talvez até da mesma idade do bebé do berço azul. Harry achou-os muito similares. Tinham o mesmo nariz e a mesma cor de cabelo. Mas, a menina tinha um laçinho cor de rosa enquanto que o menino tinha um chapéuzinho azul decorado na cabeça. E ambos encontravam-se completamente adormecidos, imersos nos seus próprios sonhos. Os dois sorriam.

Aproximou-se mais daquele segundo berço. Harry queria memorizar o seu rosto angelical para o poder reconhecer se os vir. Se calhar em antigas fotografias ou no jornal na seção dos nascimentos das crianças. Ou ainda na rua, nos parques. Imensas pessoas levavam os seus filhos a esses sítios. Mas, não lhe era permitido ir a esses lugares. Pouca sorte. Sem ter tempo para mais nada, surgiu uma luz verde encandescente que atravessou pela janela.

Sozinho, completamente.

E nesse momento pareceu-lhe ter escutado uma meiga voz a chamar pelo seu nome.

Acordou sobressaltado. Estava no chão do seu quarto. Já não se lembrava de rigorosamente de nada. Tinha a memória completamente em branco. Não se recordava do que sucedera durante a noite, no seu sonho estranho que teve lugar naquela casa estranha. O seu cabelo estava muito despenteado de todo o mexerico, os lençóis da cama desmanchados e a almofada havia escapulido para perto da janela, sabe-se lá como foi lá parar. Uma voz a gritou-lhe:  
>- Rapaz desce imediatamente, senão! - era o tio Vernon, mais uma vez, que gritava-lhe à mais de cinco minutos.<br>Harry pôs os óculos que se encontravam em cima da sua mesa de cabeceira, ao lado da cama, arranjou-se e desceu as escadas o mais rápido possível,  
>antes que se metesse em mais sarilhos:<br>- Bom dia, tio Vernon. - cumprimentou Harry para lhe mostrar como bem educado ele era.  
>- Ah? Bom dia, rapaz. - resmungou o tio Vernon. Não tinha paciência nenhuma para discutir com o jovem. Nem valia a pena. - Despacha-te lá a tomar o pequeno almoço, a Petúnia precisa de ajuda com as compras e com o almoço.<br>Veloz que nem uma _snitch_, Harry tomou o pequeno almoço. Embora pensativo, tentou não dar importância a Dudley que tentava arreliálo.

Ir às compras com a tia Petúnia era o pior que lhe podia acontecer. E, ainda por cima, ele não estava com o melhor dos humores. Estava triste e ao mesmo tempo contente por faltar apenas três dias para finalmente sair daquele inferno no qual devia intitular de lar. Simplesmente um dia especial.  
>Faltava muito pouco para estar com o Ron e a Hermione, os seus melhores amigos e com todos os que o apoiavam naquele único lugar: Hogwarts. Voltar para todos os seus amigos, os Gryffindor e, claro, pronto para ganhar a taça de Quidditch.<br>Após as compras com a tia Petúnia que eram uma grande secas porque em vez de as fazer, punha-se a coscuvilhar com as suas amigas a vida das outras pessoas e a criticar como os jovens daqueles tempos se vestiam, como se elas fossem alguma super modelo. Harry comprou tudo o que vinha na lista que a tia Petúnia. Depois de tudo feito, das compras feitas e do almoço preparado e ingerido, ele estava pronto para ir à Diagon-Al para adquirir o seu material escolar.


End file.
